


漂流 Floating

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: AU世界观黑医+佣兵
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Pharma





	1. Chapter 1

“药师，滚出来——”

外面的动静听着像是一台坦克在砸诊所的门，药师倒是认识这个声纹。

“死锁！”他恼火地停下手里的工作，他倒是想不理会那个小疯子，但是再这么下去他恐怕得重新换扇门了。他甚至没时间甩掉手上的能量液，死锁在外面催得很急，至于手术台上那位——让他等着吧。“我能请你至少有那么一丁点儿的耐性吗？我他渣的在做手术——”药师用力向两边推开手动门，这玩意沉得像一台死掉的重装自动卫兵，难使，但是牢固。

死锁从门缝里滑了进来，他的支撑轴看起来根本没有工作。药师伸手接住了他，浓重的能量液和碳粉味冲得他立刻向后仰起了头。他甚至能感觉到自己的换气扇叶片撞上了悬浮颗粒物。

“操，你是刚从战场上下来的吗？你早上留的消息不是说今天去练枪——”

“闭嘴，赶紧帮我处理伤口。”

哪怕损伤警报已经让死锁被迫调低了所有次级模块的供能，他依然瞪得起药师。

“老天，你可才闭嘴吧。就这惨样还想命令我？我知道我该做什么。”药师说。

他把跑车在地上拖了一路，紫红色的能量液粘稠地淌了一地。麻烦手术台上原来那个倒霉蛋先给重伤员让让位置并不难，反正他早就被药师切断了周边线路，大开着腹舱又不是什么大事。

药师把死锁弄上手术台，无影灯甚至不用改角度。

“让我从看着不那么吓人的地方开始。”药师说，然后直接打开了死锁的胸舱，他停了一会儿，翻了翻光镜，“你可就仗着自己命硬使劲作吧。”

“闭嘴。”

“呸。”药师啐道，“渣滓。”

让人眼花缭乱的线路和管线逐一接入了死锁的机体，混有阻断剂的补充能量液顺着管道流入能量循环开始生效，死锁急促的换气频率慢慢回到正常的水平，随着药师着手重启他的报警系统，密密麻麻的弹窗也终于从处理器里消了下去。

不得不说，药师虽然脾气差了点，技术并不坏。死锁宁愿拖了一路伤躯也一定要到这里来，他对别人不放心，正规医院更不是他的选择。

开裂的辅助支撑轴，彻底断开改道的线缆和能量管线，死锁的装甲破得像是正面被人轰了一融合炮。

“你简直是个活的外科手术教材了，德尔塔兰的教学库都找不出一个像你这么完美的案例。”药师一边嫌弃一边修复，材料所限不能修得崭新，但好歹能让他不要像个傻子一样瘸上半个月。

“我杀了二十七个。”死锁突然说。

“我他渣没问你——”药师的声音突然拔高，“二十七个？”

“靶场有埋伏。”死锁看着药师正在他腹腔里捣鼓的双手，尽管阻断剂隔绝了他对触觉的感知，这画面仍然让他感到不适，他的肩甲在手术台上蹭了一下，“他们知道我今天会到那里去。”

药师抽出手，他瞪着死锁。

“放心，我把尾巴都甩掉了。”死锁挪了挪自己，一大滩机油和能量液从破损的装甲缺口里涌了出来，不过他和药师都没在意，该止住的都止住了，止不住的和废液也无所谓它们怎么样。

“最好是那样。”药师阴沉地再次伸出手，“我可不想一个月相里换第三次诊所地址，上门看病的人比上个月已经少了三分之二了。”

“得了，你又不缺来源。”死锁咧了咧嘴角，“别装得你真的是个好医生一样。”

“你怎么知道我不是呢？” 药师眯起了光镜，“你现在可躺在我的手术室里。”

“哈。”死锁笑起来。

“啧，别动。”药师没好气把他摁回去。

道上名声显赫的枪王就这么被一个火力系数不到3的医生摁住了。死锁躺在手术台上，甚至有点百无聊赖，他又动了动，另一个肩甲也蹭到了身下的台面。

药师抬手就是一下，粘稠的液体在跑车刮得一塌糊涂的漆面上留下一个手印。

“再瞎动我就把你的变形齿轮和痛觉回路接到一起去。”

“听着就像是你会干的事，是吧，‘疯医’？”死锁说。

“我真恨你的嘴。”药师恶狠狠地拧上两枚螺栓。


	2. Chapter 2

光镜脆弱的镜片在承受到第三次重击时终于碎裂，药师偏着头啐掉一口混杂着能量的液体，并顺便扫掉那些弹了满屏的红框警报，只留下半分钟前收到的消息，不动声色地回了个“好”。

“现在有什么想说的吗？”动手的恶徒问，甩掉指节上沾染的碎漆和能量液，他的发声器仿佛两百年没有打理，含混低沉仿佛堵了东西，格外难听。

药师嚼了嚼齿板，又吐出来一块断裂的金属。这是台力量型的机体，一拳下来能打掉他的脑袋，但是药师发现他并不敢。这几拳相对他的力量而言简直是在嬉耍，甚至于选择用拳头来逼问消息也仿佛是在开玩笑。

他们背后的人肯定说了什么。

拜托，这星球上有几个人真敢动他？药师还没有天真到以为光靠死锁的名号就能把人都吓住，保他那个小诊所平安的程度。

“没有。”药师说，愉快地咧开嘴角。虽然笑得有点狼狈，但意思传达到了。

讥讽。

他们已经白白在他身上浪费了近一个大循环，他们以为药师只是个手无缚鸡之力的医生，他是软肋，是柿子，拿捏住他就能知道他们想要的东西。

“那个渣滓对你来说到底有什么特别的？”参与刑讯逼供的另一个人抓住了他的头角，逼迫药师抬起头，“我们现在就可以杀了你。”

“哈。”他又笑。

另一次重击，布满裂缝的镜片彻底碎裂剥落下来，药师的这只光镜暂时派不上用场了。

“这种威胁还差远了。”他说，舔了舔嘴角上的液体，“你们应该去格拉斯呆几天，好好学学。”

“你——”

“噢喔。让我回忆一下你们想知道什么。”他在他们再次开始威胁之前抢断了发言权，“你们想要他的下落？从我这里？”药师知道只要他提及这方面的话题他们一定不会打断他，因为这就是他们趁他出诊时把他绑架到这里来想要从他这里得知的东西。

“你们想知道死锁在哪里。”药师说，这一刻虽然他才是饱受折磨被困住的人，但他却主导了场面，“我改主意了，我现在可以告诉你们。”他看到那两个家伙的光镜顿时亮了起来。

上钩了。

这很容易，不过是两个初出茅庐的混小子，看他们生涩的刑讯手法和色厉内荏的口吻就知道。不过是两个被派来探路的小卒子，想要打乱他们的方寸轻而易举，他随时都能这么做，只是现在才是那个合适的时候。

“你们想找他？”药师说，“好的，他已经来了。”

沉闷的枪声在他吐出最后一个字时同步响起，精确到仿佛压着秒正好赶上。即使加装了消音器，枪声依然大得让人接收器发出负荷过重的警报。

在他们能反应过来之前，第一个人的脑袋已经被子弹炸成了碎金属和粘稠液体的混合物，恶心的液体溅了药师一头一脸，没头的躯体在他的面前慢慢瘫倒下去。

另一个人发出了咆哮，这是恐怖带来的愤怒，这是生命最后的挣扎。 他转过身去面对着被炸开了一朵金属花和一个巨大空洞的门扉，至死都未能想通为什么头领告诉他们绝对安全的安全屋大门会这样轻而易举地被击穿。

另一声枪响，药师身上又多了一片温热的能量液。

威胁消失了，但他的心情却还不如刚才。

“你就不能换种方式吗？”他用仅剩的光镜瞪着门外的死锁，“你是觉得清理这些，噁，这些东西很容易还是怎么的？”

死锁无所谓地耸耸肩，“反正不关我事”几个字就写在那张铁灰色的面甲上，直接把药师气得没话。他一脚把门扇的下半部分从门框上蹬倒下来，现在这片金属现在彻底和“门”这个字沾不上任何一点关系了，然后弯腰走进这个不大的安全屋，一手拎着他的两条枪，腾出一只手，半跪下来在药师身后的锁具上拨弄了几下。

光子锁啪地从药师的传动关节上弹开，药师几乎是立刻就站了起来活动自己的双手。那两个彻头彻尾的菜鸟，光子锁都用得不利索，勒得他钢骨发疼。

“受伤没有？”死锁站起身，总是带着一股吊儿郎当味道的语调里难得换上了一丝担忧。

面对这份难得的关心，药师露出了一个“你瞎么”的表情。

“看这里，大款，看这里，看到这少的漆了吗？我的光镜都被打碎了。”他把自己碎得一塌糊涂的光镜指给他看，末了补上一句，“这得算工伤，我可是一个字都没多说。”

“随便刷。”死锁低声说，反手塞给他一张卡，没在他的伤势上多看一眼。

药师没错过他扭开头之前一闪而过的惊慌。他笑起来，从侧面凑近他的长期顾客。

“死锁？”

杀人不眨眼的枪手皱起脸，略微偏开头，不太乐意地回问：“干什么。”

“你躲什么？”药师几乎要因为他的反应忍不住笑出声，“为什么不看我？”

“你靠得太近了。”死锁干巴巴地说，极快地扫了一眼药师，然后把脑袋偏得更远了点儿，“而且你脸上都是能量液。”

上一秒还悠哉悠哉心情大好的药师这一秒面甲顿时唰地变成了锅底黑，比死锁保养良好锃光瓦亮的黑色甲片还黑上一筹。

“今天晚上到诊所来找我。”他没客气地说，权当是下命令，“我要给你做全机检查。”然后就扔下一脸茫然，还不知道自己又怎么惹了他的死锁，踩着脚步出去了。

他才不在管死锁怎么处理那两具尸体和安全屋，还能从他们身上搜刮出什么情报和信息来。

先不说死锁花了接近一个大循环才发现他被绑架和找到他被绑架到了哪里，在杀人的时候他又故意把他弄得浑身都是能量液。

死锁有十六把枪，却偏偏选了能把敌人的脑袋炸开花的那两把。他就是故意的，药师有百分之一千的把握。

而这臭小子现在居然还敢张嘴嫌他脏。

药师只想让他完蛋。


	3. Chapter 3

死锁被铐在检修台上。这套光子锁本来被用来束缚躁狂病人，或是不愿意配合治疗的病人，或是单纯只是为了防止病人挣扎弄伤他自己和给医生造成麻烦。它是每一只检修台都会有的标准配置，但是这一套却是药师为死锁量身定做。调节过的固态光能量环柔和地限制住了他的肢体动作，却仍然留给了他挣扎的余地，并且，它们很合适死锁。

字面意义上和非字面意义上。

如药师所说，这是一次全机检查。他的十指按部就班灵巧排摸，从最外层的装甲到最内部的钢骨。他的手法老练、充满经验，在无数机体上获得实践检验。

尤其是死锁，他是药师最长期的病人和顾客。他的每一根线缆都刻画在药师脑内的图纸上，甚至包括几处陈年伤损。

死锁紧紧咬着牙，他的机体过热，冷凝液涔涔地从装甲的缝隙中溢出。

药师的手指就像是羽毛扫过回路，静电层随之轻轻荡起波纹，他无法不把自己的注意力集中在他的触碰上，而这就几乎要了他的命。药师知道他对什么样的触碰敏感，他像安抚一只焦虑的掠夺兽，神铸的精巧手掌滑过他的装甲外壳，他会捻起掌管感觉的线缆援着方向一直滑到传输节点，他的手指在死锁机体上的每一处缝隙上停留摸索，直到微热的温度从缝隙浸润浸透，直达火种。

“药师——！”

死锁低沉地咆哮起来，他将医生的名字吞在舌尖，他像是要撕碎他那样用锐利的齿板咀嚼空气。光子锁在挣动中炸开星星点点的碎片，补充的能量维持住最低的稳定，死锁挣脱不开。

药师的嘴角挂着一丝嘲讽的笑意。

“第三次。”

死锁的电场在他的指尖上平静又激烈地炸开，如同喷发的火焰和海下最深的漩涡。它沿着药师的手指手背手掌和手臂汹涌席卷而上，浓重的带着个人色彩的电频分子野蛮地冲刷过药师的力场，撕扯着像是要把他吞噬殆尽。

药师不紧不慢地收回手，等着死锁恢复平静。

杀手的喘息声充斥着整个房间，仿佛缺水的鱼，每一下都好像在用火种呼吸，反反复复的干过载彻底榨干了他。

“这就不行了？”药师问，他伸出食指敲敲死锁厚重坚固的胸甲，嫌弃地蹙起嘴角，“这才几次？小废物，我还没有检查你的核心元件呢。”

“放开我，我会让你知道我的状态有多好。”死锁嘶哑地说，猩红地光镜挪动了些微，聚焦镜套上台边的药师。

“这可不行。”药师轻快地拒绝了他。

死锁沉重地换了另一口气：“你想看我的火种舱？”

“我早看过了，亲爱的死锁。”药师微微眯起光镜，两只都是崭新的镜片，最好的医师。

毕竟死锁有的是钱。

他还知道死锁除了钱和他自己之外什么都没有。

药师恶意地用手指在他的胸甲上描摹着，他的动作慢且精细，足够让死锁意识到他描出来的轮廓究竟是什么——他在凌空描摹死锁胸甲下缺了一角的火种舱。

这是他的逆鳞，死锁再一次低沉地发出咆哮：“药师你这——！”

“别着急，我会放开你的。”药师伸手捂住了他的嘴，把他后半部分的话全都堵回他的发声器里，顺便俯身给了他一个吻，印在脸颊上，笑眯眯地说，“等我检查完，全部，然后你想怎么样都行。”

他在报复死锁嫌他脏的过失发言，在他在死锁身上找够乐子，重新感到满意之前，死锁还得这么被戏弄。

很多次。

他会为此付出代价。

另一份代价。

调戏恶犬可不是这么简单的事情。

不过这一部分也很有趣。

一旦把死锁从光子锁下解放出来，他们的位置就顷刻间调换过来。死锁轻而易举地把药师拽下来，反身摁上维修台。他分开他的腿，在医生轻型的护甲上留下指痕。

“有什么想说的？”他嘶哑的声音已是发声器固定的声纹。

“唔嗯。”药师咬了咬嘴唇，光镜的尾缘微微向上弯起。他看了看死锁，又看了看，然后对着那双红色的光镜微笑起来：“我只想说，你比他们看起来有诱惑力多了。”

“真不敢相信你当时还会想这种东西。”死锁不满地抱怨起来。他撕开药师的挡板，就像撕开一张纸片那么容易，断裂的线缆中洒落几点淡黄色的分散剂。丝毫没有额外武装过自己的医生在他这种强化过的机体面前简直就像是鸡仔一样脆弱无助，所以他才会轻而易举地就被人抓走，死锁的目光晦暗，如果他能去得更快一点，或是把医生藏得再好一点……

“嘶。”药师吃痛地叫了一声，一脚蹬在他的面甲上，没好气地碾了碾，他可不知道死锁的脑袋壳里又在想了什么东西，“这么急？我待会儿会打开它的。”

“反正你能修。”死锁的声音模模糊糊，紧接着药师就在自己的辅助推进器喷射口上感觉到了温热水意和撕咬的疼痛。

小混蛋。药师忍不住缩回腿，在死锁的身上蹭掉了他弄出来的水渍。他总是在他在对死锁的称呼前加上一个小前缀，他喜欢这样，像是他比死锁强到哪儿去了一样。

死锁并不介意。他们火种点亮的时间并没有相差太多，不过死锁也确实是晚上那么一点。他伸手握住了药师的腰，只需要一只手就足够了。飞行医生的机体在这个关键的部位反而构筑得充满了让人想要折断它的欲望，它陡然纤细，仿佛只要他用力下去就能做到——他确实试过，不过药师后来足足有半个月相没让他进诊所的医疗间。

死锁把药师往台子上又抬了抬，医生的腿缠到了他的腰上。药师躺得很不舒服，引擎硌着他的后背，机体的自重压住了折叠起来的整流罩板。死锁还在往他身上压，他可重得要死，一身厚甲，还有武器。

“别磨蹭了。”药师催促地伸出手。

死锁低下头，将铁灰色的面甲贴上他的掌心，神铸专业者掌心偏暖的热度熨得他睁不开光镜。药师的整个机体都是暖的，相对死锁而言，他更纯粹。而死锁则经过了太多改造，他的火种温度早已经被层层叠叠的装甲掩盖。还有另一个可能，他的温度已经在他漫长的杀戮中，随着那些在他手中熄灭的火种而被一丝丝一缕缕地剥离，带去了另一个地方。

总之死锁喜欢这个温度，温暖，却不至于炙热。药师作为一个飞行者，他的机温，实际上，略低于平均。

“你到底拆不拆了？”等了半天的药师没好气地上手揪住了死锁的面甲，把那块平平的铁灰金属折出一个包来，“不拆滚蛋，从我身上下去。哦，对了，还有记得给医药费。”

死锁眯起光镜，从缝隙里射出目光，盯着这张面甲，这张总是有办法上下嘴皮子一碰就给他从头一盆冷水倒下的脸。

气氛和好心情一起被搅没了，像是打碎了一面镜子。

“闭嘴。”死锁恶狠狠地说，伸手扣住了医生的大腿轴承，用力拉起。失去保护的面板撞上了解锁的面板，充能的线缆流畅地没入接口，挤出一大股浑浊的液体。药师发出高亢的尖叫，如同真正的飞行者一样，好像只要他乐意现在就能弄坏死锁的接收器。死锁没兴趣真的让他闭嘴，只要他别再说那些破坏人真情实感的鬼话。

药师也没那闲情雅致继续膈应死锁。他全心全意，尖叫不久之后就软化成了呻吟。死锁的技术不怎么样，用医生的标准简直是烂到家，而且蠢。药师叫他这样、那样，他最后却还是只会野蛮地摁着他，在他的身体里横冲直撞。

这就是死锁的风格，像是高振切割刀和攻城破碎锤的区别，都非常要命，各有千秋。

而且药师不否认，这样也很爽，非常爽。尤其是现在。那种细腻又温柔的拆卸会让他发疯，让他又想起那些害得他落到现在这个田地的事情，但这可以让他放松，死锁可以。他可以没有杂念地去叫，去哀嚎，去撕扯死锁锃亮的护甲，在上面留下难看的丑陋的痕迹，发泄自己的情绪。死锁不会介意他这么做，反正对他来说这都只是点无伤大雅的小损伤。

修修补补又花不了几个钱，大不了他就让药师自己补。

医生的过载平稳而寂静，甚至可以用冷清来形容，他的电场蔓延时几乎没有干扰到死锁的动作。这时候的药师难得沉默。他像是只虾一样卷起身体，伸手搂住死锁的脖颈，贴上他的脸侧。低碎的喘息声从无到有，逐渐灌满接收器。

死锁听了一会儿，安抚住自己被这些声音逐渐搔得发痒的火种，最后毫不意外地听到一句极低的讥讽。

“小猫崽，你来之前没补充能量吗？”

他顿了顿，向药师的保证他会把他拆到死机，而他总是说到做到，不论是杀人还是拆卸。


	4. Chapter 4

死锁说到做到。

第二天药师从停机中重新上线时，他已经离开了诊所。

诊所里空荡荡的，药师醒来时还没有到他平时开业的时间，也没有助手，只有他一个人和有时拜访的死锁。

他在自己的检修台上坐了一会儿。

几循环后站起身，活动了一下自己的肩轴，接着慢吞吞地开始修补身上拆卸留下的痕迹。他知道这只不过欲盖弥彰而已，多次过载的后遗症依然安静地灼烧着他的线路，杀手激烈的电频分子缭绕身周，挥之不去。

药师今天有个客人，没有预约，但一定会有。有时候他觉得自己活在监视中，他的一举一动无一不被人收入眼底，不过他也很确定自己最不需要让别人知道的事情还是个秘密，一个只有他和他自己知道的秘密。

或许死锁猜到了？毕竟他总是要花那么多额外的，看来不像是一个普通的黑医能花出去那么多的钱。杀手精明的很，他比谁都能盘算，而且多疑。他的火种舱里揣着几百种想法和思绪，唯独没有坦诚和忠实。

药师胡思乱想着，手底下的工作却丝毫没有影响，他补完了被碰撞刮掉的漆，敲平了瘪陷的护甲，甚至简单地给自己磨了抛光。

突然药师停了下来，想起一件事。

他应该先把今天休业的牌子挂出去，省得有无关的人看到不该看的事情，导致他不得不面对一些不应该由他面对的事情。

哦，神秘的格拉斯。药师想，神色平静。

手写的小铁片在他的诊所大门，那个老旧的手摇大铁门边上，有一个专门的小插槽。药师把它放进去，端详了片刻上头花里胡哨的笔迹，心想自己现在还能不能画出这么漂亮的圈笔，然后自己跟自己摇了摇头。

一串放轻的脚步从不远处逐渐靠近，药师听得出那是个地面单位，金属足和轮胎落地的声音很有特色。附近有很多地面单位，这座城甚至都充斥着地面单位，他没有太警觉，只是以为那是个普通的病人，他甚至没有回头，只顾摸着下巴顶着他那块手写板：“这家今天休业，不收病人。”

脚步在离他不远的地方停下，但并没有离开的迹象。药师有些不快，一个月换了三个地方就是这么麻烦，他得重新给周围的病人做规矩，否则这些家伙就不会懂得尊重医生。

“我说了今天休息——”

“我专程来看你，就真的不能让我进去坐坐？”来人的语气颇显得有些无奈，“我也不是来看病的。”

这个声纹熟悉得让药师浑身发冷，本来还算良好的心情瞬间蒙上阴影变差，即使他已经知道他会来。他猛地转过身，动作太急，以至于肩上的机翼险些扇到门框上。

“救护车。”药师阴沉地看着他，“你知道我不欢迎你。”

“我听说城市另一头爆发了一场激烈的枪战。”救护车说，摊了摊手，试图表现出自己的善意。药师身上的敌意让他的转换炉一阵阵的抽紧，他们曾经是朋友，非常亲密的朋友，曾经，直到那件事情之后。

但救护车立刻发现自己说错了话，药师的表情变得比刚才更阴沉了。

药师猜测着救护车是真的不了解“枪战”的详细，还是他在故意用这件事来表示“我知道你这里在干什么”，无论哪种他都不会为此感到愉快。他甚至希望救护车立刻离开，但是他不能，而且每在门口多僵持一刻，他们要面对的风险就增长一分。机体的底层换气风路随着药师的想法改变而咔咔地换过了道，最终从肩塔高耸的换气口中喷出一股冷凝液的蒸汽。

“进来吧。”他打开诊所，对救护车提醒道，“什么都别碰，不然就没有下次了。”

“我保证。”救护车举起手，因为药师久久不答而悬着的火种略微放下了一点。他走进药师的诊所，这是他一连串搬家后救护车第一次过来。他对那扇老旧的手摇铁门充满了好奇，他认得这是什么，但也是在铁堡的医疗中心里绝不会出现的东西。救护车同样好奇诊所的其他部分，他环顾了一遍四周，发现这里的布置和他——他们过去狭小的个人医疗室如出一辙，药剂和器材的摆放、大型器械的位置、这样那样等等……甚至连面积都差不太多。现在救护车的医疗室已经不那么布置了，他的个人工作空间更大，拥有更多高新的甚至是实验型的器材，而且很多时候，他不得不在其他人提供给他的地方工作，如何摆放自己需要的东西已经不再是他的问题。

但他看得出来，药师还有这个习惯，所有的东西都要放在他自己最顺手的位置上，所有仪器都是他用惯了的，他信赖的，很少更换种类和类型。

救护车发现有几台新机器上的出厂标签都还没揭掉，他沉默了几秒。

药师走到了旁边的杂物桌边，倒腾着抽屉里翻出来的量杯和灌装能量液。他回过头，看到救护车还站在那里东张西望，表情顿时拉得更长。

“我这没有准备休息椅。我猜你也不会硬要进我的诊所还只会看一眼就走。”他没好气地把手里的瓶瓶罐罐摆来放去，发出声音，“你可以在检修台上先坐一会儿。”

“好。”救护车坐下了。他们不会像一般人一样对检修台、手术台或是实验台这种名词和事物感到畏惧，很多时候它们甚至可以当作床用，进修的时候他常干这种事。但是几个微循环后，救护车就开始浑身不自在起来。周围空气中残留的电场波动和电频分子干扰了他的回路，他感觉后背发毛，还有一丝置身危险中的坐立难安。

他不得不开口转移自己的注意力，以免他更多地纠结于这张台子上发生过什么。

“你最近……你遇到麻烦了吗？他们告诉我……”救护车停顿了一下，换了个话题，“能给我讲讲这里发生什么了吗？城北的枪战是怎么回事？或许我能帮上忙。”

“什么？”药师拿着两杯色泽鲜亮的液体转过身，明显地露出嘲弄的表情，“你不是在和我开玩笑吧。”

“我没有。”救护车强调，他看着他的表情，换气扇呼呼地响了片刻，抿着嘴唇，蓦地再次开口，“你真的应该回铁堡，最近并不太平，你在这里很危险，回去更好，我能帮你说服他们……”

“不。在这里我至少还能偷偷摸摸开个诊所——你不会抓我起来吧？”药师失笑地一口回绝，明明是笑的，无奈却把他的嘴角压得抬不起来，他把量杯递给救护车，“尝尝，我有点不太记得你是不是喜欢这个口味了。”

救护车盯着那杯能量液，后悔自己为什么又贸然提了错话。他希望药师回铁堡去，铁堡更安全，铁堡有医学院和研究所，他们可以一起工作，他也明知道药师永远都不可能再回去了——是铁堡已经对他关上了大门。

“所以你这次来是为了什么？应该不只是关心一下我，顺便再说两句根本不可能的梦话吧。”药师没有在这件事上过多纠结。他靠上检修台，和救护车并排，但没有坐下。

救护车又呼出了一口气。药师听到他身上细节齿轮转动换卡的声音，片刻之后他才开口。

“你知道‘黑榜’吧，就是那张猎杀名单，你一定知道。”救护车转了转手里的杯子，略微低下头，他已经渐渐忽略了空气里的残留痕迹，但当他准备提及的时候，它们又变得非常鲜明，简直就像是白色背景板上的一块黑污。救护车挪动了一下自己，试图让自己不要那么别扭。

“我知道你和……死锁有联系。我希望你能让他避开名单上的第三个人。”

“他是谁？”药师好奇地问，“你们的卧底？特别官？”

“我不能说。”救护车说。

药师转过头看着他的表情，仿佛要在他身上看出点什么来。几秒后他的面甲上出现了一个微笑，标准的职业化的虚假笑容。

“救护车。”他语重心长地说，“你为什么会觉得这样想？我能够让他不做什么，就因为你觉得我认识他？真的要说认识——”他刻意在这里停顿，拉长语调，“你不该比我更认识他吗？”

“你想说什么？”救护车突然捏紧手掌，咯地撞在量杯壁上。

“你知道我说的是什么。”药师耸肩摊手，露出一个“你觉得呢”的表情，然后点了点门，“另外，我建议你尽快离开这里，现在就走。我没有和你撒谎的必要，我确实管不了他，我们只是普通的医患关系而已。”

普通到他能爬到你床上的普通医患关系？

救护车用力把这句话咽回发声器里，一言不发。他一坐到检修台上就明白了那股残留是什么，现在他更能肯定药师是故意没有取椅子给他。药师摆明了要让他感到难安，而且是的，他成功了。救护车现在一秒钟都不想在这里多留，也包括了药师暗示要他明白的状况。

这地方合适药师和他的诊所，但永远都不会合适塞伯坦出类拔萃的首席医师代表，还有他的朋友。


End file.
